In general, various abilities are imparted to a spectacle lens by realizing a desired refractive index due to a lens substrate and forming various functional films on the lens substrate. In order to obtain a desired ability, the lens substrate may contain an additive. As the lens substrate for spectacles, a plastic lens substrate and a glass substrate are used. However, in recent years, the plastic lens substrate has been widely used due to advantages that the plastic lens substrate is light, is not cracked easily, and an additive is added thereto easily.
One of abilities desired for a spectacle lens is to reduce burden of the eye due to incident light. Light incident on the eye in daily life contains light of various wavelengths. JP 7-92301 A and JP 2013-11711 A (entire description thereof is incorporated here particularly as disclosure) have proposed imparting an ability (reduction in infrared ray) to reflect or absorb an infrared ray to a spectacle lens in order to reduce the amount of an infrared ray contained in sunlight incident on the eye.